It's Cold Where I Live
by AliceGoBoom
Summary: China is Russia's sun, his ally, his friend.


Snow.

That's all you ever saw in this place.

Cold, white, unmerciful snow.

It was a little symbolical, really.

Snow was cold, Ivan was cold. Snow was unmerciful and Ivan was just as cruel.

At the right times of course.

He played his role well, pretending to be a sweet, naive nation, just like the rest of those fools.

Sometimes his true self just slipped through.

But his thoughts of making all those other ridiculous nations suffer made his blood boil and send goosebumps down his spine in ecstasy.

He could never help but let a large, sadistic grin spread across his face.

Ivan sat at a window in his large, deathly quiet house, starring into the white snow that fell just outside the glass.

Thoughts of the past echoed in his mind.

Thoughts he would rather forget completely.

Wait…no, never forget. The past had made him stronger. He was glad he had gone through all that he did. If he hadn't he wouldn't have been who he is today.

Though maybe that was the problem…

Ivan shook his head.

There was no problem. Those others were the problem. Soon all would be one with Russia. The world would be a better place and things would be much more simpler if they would all just give up and succumb to the mother nation.

He could feel that grin placing itself on his face again.

It's a little funny, though.

All these nations, America in particular, have this crazy illusion in their head that peace is something that can actually be achieved.

Ivan knew more than anyone that peace was impossible, there was no such thing as peace. As long as humankind ruled the earth peace could never be approached.

He laughed and got up from his chair, loosening the scarf around his neck.

The nations were gathering again for another meeting today. As if they accomplished anything during the meetings anyway, though.

All everyone did was argue, always argue in total chaos.

Not that Ivan minded. As long as there was chaos there was confusion, confusion lead to weakness, weakness was good.

A confused nation makes an easier nation to control.

He looked to the small vase that sat on his wood table.

The few sunflowers that he had cut and placed in the small glass vase drooped down towards the tables surface, a few of their petals scattered around them.

That probably symbolized something as well, but he wasn't really in the mood to figure out what.

He glanced toward the window and saw the snow had stopped falling as heavily.

Now was good a time as any to leave.

He left the room and headed to the kitchen, picking up a flask of vodka from the fridge.

That's all that was in the fridge actually…

Bottles upon bottles of vodka.

Ivan sighed. He could really use a warm plate of Kotmis Satsivi right now.

He felt his mouth watering. When Lithuania had been around Ivan was always welcomed into the dining room with a nice warm dish every night at dinner.

He missed his little Lithuania...

Toris had always worried about him, no matter how much he despised the larger nation.

Ivan had shattered his confidence and broken his spirit, but Toris had always reminded him to keep his jacket wrapped tight when he went out, or reminded him about the meetings with his boss.

Little things that made Ivan feel almost human.

But they were all gone now.

Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Prussia, he'd given up on counting them all out, there use to be so many in his family.

They had left him.

Hadn't they been happy? Hadn't he given them all they had ever needed?

Looking back on it Ivan had been a little...rough on the three countries.

He remembered Poland saying something about all the scars that he had seen on Lithuania's back when he had tried to sneak up on him in the bath.

That might have been harsh through anyone else's eyes, but Russia had done the things he did out of love.

He didn't like hurting his dear Lithuania, but he had to.

How else would he learn?

Then again, blood had always fascinated Ivan. Hearing another's screams also excited him to no end.

Maybe something _**was **_wrong with him…

But he had always cared deeply for Toris, that was the only reason he tortured him more than the others.

Toris always got more involved with Ivan then the other two.

Toris was the only one that seemed to care.

Ivan had never wanted him to leave.

Maybe that's why he did all the things he did.

To scare him, to keep him from leaving out of fear of being tortured by Russia again.

He shook his head and closed the fridge door.

Thinking about the past always made his head hurt.

-

_Thinking about Lithuania made his heart hurt._

_-_

Thinking about any of them seemed to put him in a fowler mood.

Latvia, Estonia, they had both made the large house seem brighter than normal.

But Lithuania had always brought the life.

He was always busy, running about the place like a mad animal.

But he never complained.

Not once.

Russia smiled sadly and leaned his forehead against the kitchen window.

The cold glass soothed his aching head.

'What a sad morning.' He thought with a childish pout.

All of a sudden the clock chimed in the hallway, signaling that it was officially 9 o' clock.

Pushing up form the window, Ivan made his way to the living room, getting ready to take his leave.

He would probably see Lithuania and the others there.

It would be nice to see how they were doing.

Maybe he would get to say hello to his sisters as well.

How nice.

Well maybe if Belarus was in a good mood, or maybe not. She was scary in any mood.

It's not as if he didn't love Belarus, he loved both his sisters dearly it was just…Natalia was a little scary.

It took a minute to shake off the shivers that went through him, thinking about his terrifying little sister at her worst seemed to do that to him a lot, but after a quick chug of his 'fuel' he felt a little better.

'It'll just get worse when I see _them_.' He thought, referring to his ex-family.

Ivan walked to his door, pulled his coat on and tightened his scarf, getting ready to walk through the cold streets of Russia just to attend a meeting that no one took seriously anyway.

But then again, he wanted to check up on Lithuania too, just to see how he was doing.

Just as Ivan went to open his door a knock sounded through the wood, the sound seeming to echo through out the house and mock the cold nation.

He smiled and opened the door wide to reveal a certain special Asian nation waiting out in the cold impatiently.

China glanced up from the door mat and gave Russia a glare.

"It's freezing out here, let me in!" He ordered and rushed into the taller man's house.

Russia's eyebrows shot to his hairline, an amused look crossing his features.

"Aiya, it's not much better in here either!" China complained and turned to finally address his ally. "Nihao, Russia!" He beamed.

Russia froze.

Of course, how could he forget his precious Yao?

His wonderful, beautiful Wang Yao, who understood him more than anyone.

Who understood the impossibility of World Peace and knew more than enough of the old ghosts that still haunted Russia so cruelly.

Japan had once called him "The Land Where the Sun Sets", but Russia thought that was the exact opposite description of this amazing Asian super power.

If anything China was the sun itself, Ivan's own personal sun that warmed his cold heart with just a single glance.

China would heal his heart in time and help achieve Russia's greatest dream.

Ivan smiled a genuine warm smile at the smaller nation and patted his head like he use to do with Latvia.

But China didn't cringe under the strength of his hand, only waved it away agitatedly.

"Preevyet, my Jao." Russia smiled.

A light flush went to Yao's face but that's all you could detect of his embarrassment at being referred to as someone else's.

"Now, don't jump to any conclusions, but I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by and see if you wanted to accompany me to the meeting of the nations." Wang Yao stated in a complete business tone.

Ivan giggled and took his ally by the hand, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Of course, I would cross Siberia in nothing but my underwear for you."

China let out a huff and glared up at Ivan, "You could do that anyway, with or without me."

Russia just smiled and lead China to the door. "Oh Jao, you're too cute." He laughed and flung the door back open. "Let's get going!"

"Aiya! It's way too cold out there!" China whined and tucked his hands into his arms.

"You should have been prepared Jao! I'm surprised with you, you know how cold it is at my house."

"Quiet you, I was just a little rushed." China said with a blush.

"Well I know just the thing to warm you up!" Russia grinned and dug into the pocket on the inside of his coat, pulling out a familiar silver flask. "Vodka, da!"

"No way Ivan!" Russia loved it when China used his real name, "I don't need to get tipsy at nine in the morning just to get warm for a few minutes! The meeting is in Spain anyway, it's always warm there.."

Ivan laughed and grabbed Yao around the waist, "Oh Jao, I think you'll need it, you're so old, it would be a shame to get a cold so quickly!" He smiled and brought the flask to China's lips.

Yao growled and tried squirming out of Ivan's tight grip, but his strong arms wouldn't budge.

So instead he flung his head from side to side to get his lips away from the flask.

But Ivan would have none of that.

The large nation only lowered his head and rested it on the side of Yao's shoulder, preventing him from shaking without crushing their heads together.

"Oh Jao, you smell like sweets." Ivan laughed and finally got the flask past China's lips, tilting the flask up, Ivan let the liquid run to his waiting mouth.

Now China probably could have tried spitting it out if he was really in the mood for a struggle, but he just went along with it, letting the hot alcohol run down his throat.

He clenched his eyes shut from the bitterness, but Ivan had been right. His body definitely felt warmer.

By now, Russia had let the entire bottle empty into China's mouth.

He was a little surprised that China hadn't started choking halfway through though.

Yao was feeling a little dizzy now, only Ivan could actually get away from drinking so much in so little time.

"Now, don't you feel better?" Ivan purred.

China nodded lazily. "Y-yeah."

Ivan smirked and kicked the door shut with the tip of his boot, gathering the Asian nation into his arms and walking towards the living room.

"I-Ivan, what're you doing? We're going to be late." Yao mumbled, but made no attempt to rush out of his captors arms.

He said nothing, but dropped Yao to the awaiting couch below.

China moaned and rubbed his eyes lazily.

"So cute!" Ivan squealed and fell on top of his ally, nuzzling his nose into Yao's neck.

"Ah, Ivan!" China gasped and tried pushing Russia away half heartedly.

"Shush." Was all Russia muttered before pulling up China's shirt to reveal his stomach. "Mmm, you're so tiny." Ivan sighed and caressed his lips on his lover's abdomen.

Yao shivered and let out a moan. "D-Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not." Ivan let his tongue slide over Yao's chest. "It's a compliment."

Yao dug his nails into Ivan's shoulders, but Ivan embraced the pain happily.

Finally, Ivan pulled Yao's shirt over his shoulders and ran his fingers down the small of the Asian's back.

The later let out a growl and jerked out from under the larger nation, managing to switch places with each other.

Yao smirked from above Ivan and straddled his hips.

Ivan looked mildly surprised, actually.

"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan." Yao sighed and grinded down on the said nation, "Ivannn~" He moaned and pulled at the Russian's hair.

A sadistic grin made it's way across Ivan's face, "Yao," He began, "Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked.

"Trying to."

Ivan threw back his head and laughed, "Well good job! Have your way with me, please!"

Yao couldn't tell if he was making fun of him or not, so he just glared down at him, the alcohol seeming to finally take affect on his brain, everything seemed so confusing and all that was going through his mind and body was the urge to fuck and stay in bed with Ivan all day.

Ivan seemed to read his mind, "Forget the meeting, they wont miss us this once." He smiled and pulled Yao back down by the hair, their tongues entwining before their lips even met.

* * *

"It's always someone, isn't it?" England asked with a deep sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Who cares? We don't even need Russia and China! Let 'em stay home and fuck! Not like they do anything here anyway." America mumbled while trying to balance a pen on his binder.

"Ve~ I agree, we should all be at home right now anyway, eating pasta or singing or writing poetry."

"Please stop saying things, Italy." Germany mumbled and let his head fall into his hand on the table.

"Well, we might as well get on with it." Japan sighed.

"On with it?" Greece asked, suddenly interested, "Oh. You mean the meeting." He frowned and put his head back on the table.

Japan blushed.

"It's not like we all haven't missed a few meetings to satisfy our own personal, selfish pleasures, mon cher, just ignore the two missing nations." France winked.

"Yeah Iggy, we've had a few good times, right?" America laughed.

"As have we." France blew a kiss to the steadily fuming England.

"Hey, what?!" America yelled and jumped from his seat in outrage.

"AHAHA RANDOM PRUSSIA IS RANDOM!"

"Prussia, what the fuck are you doing here?!"

As fights sprang around the conference room, Germany sighed and just pulled out a box of aspirin.

Italy sat at his side, rubbing his head on the German's arm.

"You should be used to it by now." Italy sighed.

Germany only grunted and swallowed his pills as quickly as he could.

* * *

**A/N: **So I found this story in my documents a few days ago but I never finished it! It's been there for like a year, but I just found it a few days ago. I think it staretd off as an angsty fic, but I changed that theme pretty quick, didn't I? ;laugh; Anyway, thank's so much for reading!

And if any of you are interested, the song I listened to while I wrote this was The Tetris Remix! LET'S PLAY SOME TETRIS MOTHER RUSSIA!


End file.
